Out of Many, One
by christiand96
Summary: 75 years after the events of the Delta Episode, Luke sets off on his Pokemon journey with his friends. But the world has changed drastically, and Luke has no idea what he's becoming a part of...
1. Chapter 0: A Brief Lesson in History

**A Brief Lesson in History**

 _Seventy-five years have passed since the events of the Delta Episode of Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, and the world has changed drastically._

 _The Draconid people, once a peaceful tribe of dragon masters, found themselves corrupted by a headstrong young trainer, who believed that as masters of the strongest Pokemon to exist, his people should be declared the rulers of all things. He forged a synthetic Mega Stone for his Hydreigon, and the Brutal Pokemon laid waste to all in his path. The Draconid people followed him unquestioningly, in awe of his strength and ambition, and their rule went unchallenged for nearly sixty years._

 _Finally, a trainer rose up to face the Draconid leader. Despite being only fifteen years of age, she was instrumental in the sudden revolution. During the course of the five year struggle between the two sides of the war, she grew into her role and her Pokemon grew with her. Her bonds with her Pokemon overcame the brute strength of the Mega Hydreigon, and people of the world heralded her a heroine._

 _But their world was in shambles. Dragon Pokemon, all of whom had sided with the Draconid armies, were driven to extinction. The Draconid people went with them. With rebuilding society a top priority, the people once again turned to their hero, the strongest among them. Though even now she was just twenty years old, she helped craft a new doctrine, The Articles of the People._

 _And for twelve years there was peace…_

 **The Articles of the People**

The Draconid People are no more. Never again shall they form, nor should their practices ever be adopted. They are forgotten, a footnote in history. This is for the protection of a peaceful society.

Trainers will no longer be awarded Pokemon at the age of 10 unless at the specific command of the Governors. In these circumstances, express permission must be carried on their person at all time until they reach the age of 18. This is for protection from the unbridled arrogance of youth.

Trainers will finish the requisite 12 years of school, beginning at 6 years old in the season of fall, and concluded at 18 in the season of spring. This is for the protection of the trainers, to ensure they are fully prepared to face the world with their Pokemon.

Regions across the world will reinstate their Pokemon League Gyms, and the League will continue as it has for generations. However, the one true Champion will preside over all as the Champion of the world, and trainers from across the globe will confer to their location to challenge the League Champion and their 4 Lieutenants. This is to protect our shared past.

The Dragon Pokemon are no more. Any remaining dragons left with trainers are to be registered and released into police custody. They will be well cared for in a protective enclosure until they pass away, and their species die out. This is for the protection of our shared future.


	2. Chapter 1: A Journey Among Friends

_*Bee-beep* *Bee-beep*_

Luke glanced over at his phone and checked the time. "Andrew it's time to go!" he called out while shutting off the alarm. "The girls are waiting on us, you know they'll be upset if we're late!"

Luke looked at his desk, making sure it was clean enough to leave, he didn't know when the next time he would be able to come home. His eyes paused on a small framed picture next to his monitor, showing four young adults relaxing around a tree. He smiled, picking up the picture to examine it closer. He heard Andrew call up from downstairs that he was ready to leave, and shoved the picture into the smallest pocket of his backpack before putting it on. Grabbing his other bag, Luke hurried down the stairs to see his friend.

Andrew was waiting by the door, his backpack hung over one shoulder, his other bag sitting by his leg. Luke regarded his friend for a moment, stunned at the idea that they were really leaving. "Alright, let's…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIT!"

Luke's mother came running to the room with a camera. She was already tearing up. She rushed to Luke and crushed him with a hug. "You can't leave without a few pictures! Without saying goodbye!"

Luke returned her hug gently, before pulling away. "You knew this day was coming Mom, we graduated two weeks ago. It's time for Andrew and I to set out and become Pokemon Trainers!"

"I know Luke, this day has been marked on our calendar for months… that doesn't make it easy for me. But you're right, this is something you've been working towards since you were six years old, you are ready. I have to let you go."

She turned towards Andrew, and began tearing up again. "And you! I know that I'm not actually your family but I'm going to miss you too!"

"I know Mom," Andrew said catching her in a hug. "But you're wrong. You've taken care of me for fifteen years now. When my parents…" he faltered, and hugged her tighter. "… when they died, you took me in without a second thought. You raised me, and fed me, and put me through school… You're the reason I made it this far at all. You're my family."

She was now fully crying, pulling both boys closer into one last hug. As they finished their goodbyes, Luke and Andrew picked up their bags and walked out across the front yard to the sidewalk.

"You boys keep each other safe!" Luke's mother called out from the front door. "And I bought you those phones for a reason, you had better call me! And ANSWER when I call you!"

As the sound of her warnings and advice faded behind them, Luke looked over at Andrew. "So… what's this about us being family now?" he asked playfully.

Andrew turned toward him sheepishly, his face turning red. "Oh shut up," he said, reaching out and shoving Luke, who had begun to laugh as he saw Andrew's expression. "You know she's the closest thing I've ever had to a mom. At least that I can remember."

"Yeah I know," Luke sighed, the mood turning more serious. It was true, though he and Andrew weren't related, they had grown up as brothers. Andrew's parents had served in the Draconid War, and had both lost their lives to the fighting. Andrew, who like Luke had been born only a year before the start of the revolution, had no memory of his birth parents. He had been taken in by Luke's parents immediately, having no other relatives to claim him. The only link he had to his parents that remained was a picture, of them holding the newborn Andrew at the Pokemon Center where he was born, right here in Shithbearea City.

Luke looked at Andrew, who was looking straight ahead as he walked, lost in thought. Although they had grown up as family, they looked and acted almost completely different. Luke was tall, just over six feet, and tan. Physically he was in excellent shape, but although he was strong and heathy, he had never filled out with much muscle, leaving him mostly narrow. His brown hair was kept short all around, with a bit of excess on the top that grew nicely into a wave over the right side of his forehead. Andrew on the other hand had never surpassed 68 inches, but was very well-muscled. He was blonde, his wavy hair reaching down towards his shoulders.

They acted even more different than they looked. Luke had always been serious, mostly quiet. He performed well in school, and mostly had his fun through quiet, relaxed gatherings with his friends, such as relaxing in the park, or having lunch at a restaurant. He preferred to wear casual, nondescript clothing, such as a pair of jeans and a solid colored shirt. Even his winter jacket was a plain black leather jacket.

Andrew was very different. He loved to goof around, often getting himself into trouble with his flippant attitude towards most things. He had never cared much for school, but had always performed well enough to continue, understanding that his grand adventure would be impossible without earning his Certificate of Graduation. He tended to wear athletic shorts and a tank top, when weather allowed for it, but when winter made that impossible he wore jeans and an old army jacket. He had received the jacket from the new Governors at the end of the war, as a commemoration of his parents and their service during the war, and since he had grown to fit in it, he had worn it every winter without fail.

Finally sensing a way to lighten the mood, Luke called out "Alright I'll race you to the restaurant, it's just a block away now!"

He took off running, with Andrew only a step behind. As they ran, Luke's longer legs gave him a clear advantage, he pulled farther and farther ahead of Andrew. He turned the final corner, and the restaurant pulled into view. Suddenly, Luke pulled to a stop, staring at the patio seating area. Two girls were sitting at a table against the railing, and Luke couldn't help but stop, smiling and staring at them.

"What's up man?" Andrew said as he pulled to a stop next to Luke. He followed Luke's gaze to the table where their girlfriends sat and grinned. "Come on man, they're waiting for us."

Katie sat at the table casually reading the menu, wishing Luke and Andrew would hurry up. Lauren was leaning against the decorative railing beside their table with her legs up resting on the chair next to her. Her large amber sunglasses and brown hair caught the sunlight and shone golden, making Katie extremely jealous. Her own hair was dark and thick, and didn't flow as smoothly as Lauren's.

Katie sighed, it didn't matter, they had been close friends through most of school, and now were embarking on the journey of a lifetime together. Or at least, they would be if their chronically-late boyfriends ever felt the need to show up to lunch…

As if on cue, a waiter led Luke and Andrew to the table, loaded up with their bags. "Hi Luke!" Katie said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss as he sat down.

Lauren didn't say anything to acknowledge Andrew's arrival, other than to lift her legs slightly to allow him to sit in the chair, before placing them back down across his lap. "What, I don't get a kiss hello?" He asked, faking a pained expression.

"Well maybe if you were on time…" Lauren answered, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

As they ate, they discussed logistics for their upcoming journey, planning out routes and stops, trying to figure out the best way to complete their grand exploration together. And lastly, they began the debate again for the millionth time. _What starter Pokemon were they going to choose?"_

Finally they were finished, and were ready to head to the Pokemon lab to see Professor Sapwood. There, he gave them the usual spiel, about Pokemon as friends rather than tools, safety, the same stuff they had been learning for twelve years at school. Finally, with Pokedexes in hand, they were brought over to a large open room, with three differently colored tables, one red, one green, and one blue, each with five Poke Balls. In front of each Poke Ball was a small label, identifying which Pokemon could be found inside.

"Okay you four," Professor Sapwood said finally. "You can each choose one Pokemon now."


End file.
